


Hairless

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius and James set out to play a revenge prank on Mrs. Norris. However, their map led them to a cat that was not Mrs. Norris but Professor McGonagall.





	Hairless

Remus sat on a chair in the common room, attempting to read, but failing. It was too noisy in the common room to get any work done. The noise however, was not coming from his boyfriend or best friend, which he realized after a few minutes.

“Peter, where are Sirius and James?” Peter was lying on the floor working on a Potions essay. 

“I don’t know,” Peter answered, not meeting Remus’s eyes, which fueled Remus’s suspicion. 

“Peter!” Despite Remus’s pleas, Peter ignored Remus who scowled and went upstairs to put his books away. He looked for the map which had recently been completed. When it was nowhere to be found, he realized that they were out possibly trying to find Mrs. Norris to perform their new spell on her. Filch was going to have their heads. Remus went back to the common room and sat by Peter. 

“They’re out trying to seek revenge on that dumb cat for trying to eat you aren’t they,” Remus asked Peter. “They snuck out of here under the cloak.”

Peter’s blush answered his question. “I did try to convince them not to do it.”

“And they took the map so I couldn’t find them. Unbelievable.”

“You know Sirius also wanted to get back at Filch for putting him in detention during the weekend of your 1 year anniversary,” Peter told him. “Are you going to go looking for them? You are a prefect.”

Remus looked around. The other prefect was nowhere to be found. “Lily’s not here. If she catches them and gets them detention…” Remus stormed out of the common room. 

“REMUS!”

Remus stopped when he heard Lily’s voice. Color drained from his face as he wondered if she had caught dumb and dumber. “Lily. Good to see you.”

“Do you know where Black and Potter are,” she asked irritated. “Potter was supposed to meet me half an hour ago for our potions project. I cannot believe Slughorn asked the two of us to pair up for a special project. I thought Slughorn liked me.”

Remus laughed. “I haven’t seen him. But I’ll keep an eye out and tell him to come see you if I find him. You can go back to the common room.”

“No. I am not going to. I think I’m going to follow you. I am a prefect after all. It’s my job to make sure idiots like them stay out of trouble.”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh and accept Lily along. They heard a loud horrible sound coming from a cat. The two of them ran to investigate. They found James and Sirius rolling on the floor laughing. Their laughter didn’t stop even when Lily started screaming at them. Remus shook his head, although he thought the sight of the cat being hairless and pink was hilarious. 

The screaming and laughing stopped when the cat transfigured itself into their transfiguration teacher who was without hair. None of them had ever seen McGonagall that angry before. 

“We thought you were Mrs. Norris,” James sputtered after a few minutes of McGonagalls rant.

That didn’t ease her temper. She told them to all go back to Gryffindor tower and she would get with them when she thought of an appropriate punishment. “Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, please make sure your classmates stay in the tower for the rest of the night.” 

The four of them made no noise as they made their way back to the common room, but broke down laughing when they got inside. 

“You two! Unbelievable,” Lily said, although there was a hint of a laugh on her face. 

“I’ll take it from here,” Remus told her, dragging Sirius and Jamess up to their room. 

“How did you not know it was McGonagall?” 

“The map said cat,” James yelled. “It must not be able to tell names of animals. We need to work on that detail later. Right now I just want to bask in the hilariousness that is a bald Minnie!”

“You’ve got to admit Moony, that was a hilarious sight,” Sirius told his boyfriend, giving him a kiss. 

“Yes, and you know what? I wouldn’t be surprised if she gave the two of you detention every night for the rest of the year.”

“Don’t be mad Moons,” Sirius said pouting. “I hate when you’re mad at me. It was only supposed to be a harmless prank. We didn’t technically cause harm to her.”

Remus laughed. “No, I don’t suppose you didn’t. I don’t know if I want to know what your punishment will be.”

“You know, she’s going to laugh about this in a few years,” James said with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes.

*Years later*

“And she was hairless,” a drunk James Potter said as he made his speech at his wedding. “Me and Padfoot were responsible for making Minnie hairless in our sixth year. It was worth all those detentions!” 

McGonagall blushed in her seat at the table she was sharing with Dumbledore and Hagrid.

“So that’s how you really lost your hair!”


End file.
